Principality of Firedonia
HOME Principality of Firedonia Backing: LIN (They don’t trust either side. Reasons they don’t trust the GSC is because they view them as too soft. However they don’t trust the IP is because they view them as liars and dishonorable people.) Motto: Honor and Liberty Capital: Freyja Largest City: Phoenixgrad Official Languages: English Government: Constitutional Republic Population: ------Total: 100 million Economy: ------Economy: Free Market Capitalism -------Exports: Natural Resources, Military Resources and Hardware, PMCs and Firedonian Tech ------Imports: Agriculture and Cheap Goods Currency: Firedonian Dollar (F$) Geography and Environment: Firedonia was given it’s name due to the mountain ranges in the north and west of the country that has several active volcanoes. The people learned to live with the volcanoes and even used them to power their cities. However when the Firedonians were hit by a Great Famine. Instead of starving to death or try to get outside aide. They invaded the country next to them and won. Now Firedonia has a great plains for use of farmland in the east. The also now own the thick wooded regions in the South. Currently Firedonia is made up of three major regions. The Mountain Region called Minerva which holds eleven states. The Great Plains Region called Terraland (If you knew Latin or have a good Latin translator you will be laughing your ass off) which holds ten states. The Southern Region is called Inferus which holds Nine States. Government: The highest positions in Firedonia are the Office of the Pro Consul. They are three Pro Consuls each elected from different Regions. Each Region pick their Pro Consul so they can represent their Region. Each Pro Consul has the same amount of power so not one man has complete control. The Firedonian mind set for this is that no one man will never have complete power and control. They view the division of power in the Executive Branch very important so they don’t have to worry about a tyrant taking control of the government. In the Legislative Branch it is divided by two. A House of Representatives and a Senate. Each Representative is elected from the States and there is around 200 Representative. While the Senators are elected from the Regions there are around 50 Senators. The Final Branch of Government is the Judicial branch which is task with upholding the Constitution. Demographics: Multi-Racial and deeply Patriotic to Firedonia. They are also a deeply honorable society that view everyone outside of Firedonia as weak and cowardly. However if a country can became allies with Firedonia (No small feat) than the Firedonians will view them honorable and an ally worth fighting for. Education: Half of the country has a High School Education while the other half have a Collage Grade Education. Economy and Science: Due to Free Market Capitalism they are very advanced and focus on Military Tech. There are several Industries that make up the bulk of the Firedonian Economy. The Defense and Weapons Industries, the Sports Industries, Natural Resource Industries, and the Entertainment Industries. However there is several companies that make a major impact on Firedonia. Icespectrum Military Corporation (IMC) The Icespectrum Military Corporation is the most powerful and most advanced company on the market. Controlled by the Fireheart Family who is said to be the family that help found Firedonia. The Icespectrum builds weapons and gear for the Firedonian Military. The Icespectrum aides Firedonian Special Operations in convert operations on foreign soil. Currently Icespetrum is the most trusted company in FIredonia. Firespectrum Military Corporation (FMC) Icespectrum created Firespectrum to protect their public image. Officially the Fireheart Family and Icespectrum do not own or have any dealings with Firespectrum. But in reality Icespectrum and the FIreheart Family control Firespectrum and have them do Icespectrum's and Firedonia's dirty work. The Firespectrum operates on foreign soil protecting Firedonian interests. Tanoshimi Motors ™ Tanoshimi Motors is a car and truck manufacturer that also makes light armored vehicles, tanks, and even Jet-copters. Tanoshimi civilian vehicles are known for their great quantity while their military vehicles are know for their reliability in combat. Legionnaire Defence Industries (LDI) Legionnaire is known for the cannons and other heavy weapons they make. To cannons on tanks to Artillery to advanced anti-air missiles even to the mighty rail gun. Legionnaire works with other companies like Tanoshimi, Icespectrum, Universal Weapons, and Bold Eagle. Even though they make several Artillery and anti-air weaponry the real money maker for them is creating heavy cannons and advance missiles for other companies. Bold Eagle Industries (BEI) Bold Eagle is the largest company that builds civilian airliners and military aircrafts such has UAVs, Stealth aircrafts, Jet-coptors and top of the line fighters. Universal Weapons (UW) Universal Weapons is the top name when it comes to small arms. They are one of the largest small arms companies in the world and has a slight rivalry with Icespectrum that came to a boil when both companies were competing over which company's assault rifle will become the standard issue for the Firedonian military. Universal Weapons' UAR-94 Assault Rifle verses the Icespectrum's MAR-74 Assault Rifle. Universal Weapons barely lost the bid and the Icespectrum's MAR-74 was made into the Standard Issue Service Rifle for the Firedonian Military. The only reason Universal Weapons didn't lose millions of dollars is because they made the ammuntion for the rifle that combined with the fact they lowed the price of their ammuntion and made it cheaper than Icespectrum ammuntion and the Firedonian Military starts buying ammuntion solely from Universal Weapons. However rumors are in the business community saying that Universal Weapons and Icespectrum are talking about a possible merger to increase profit. However in truth the Fireheart Family is blackmailing the CEO of Universal Weapons with an exotic night at an illegal brothel and threat to release the photos and film of that night if he doesn't convince the Universal Weapons' Board of Directors to vote for the merger. Military: The Firedonian Military is one of the most dangerous military forces on the planet. Due to the fact how well trained and well equip they are and throw in the fact that they have been told stories about men and women are gave their lives for liberty and freedom since they were born. Making them as fanatical as a religionist fanatic when fighting the enemies of Freedom. They also use PMCs to do their dirty work. Motto: Honor First, Everything second Military Doctrine: Firedonian way of war is win it as fast as you can. “Don’t play with your enemy just kill them.” So they will use a combine force of elite Special Forces and regular army. The idea is so the Special Forces can create chaos within enemy ranks so the Regular Army can use the chaos to dictate the battle. If Special Forces are unable to complete their mission than the Firedonians will use overwhelming firepower and air superiority to win the day. ---- Body Armors-------------------- MCS-616 Combat Suit The MCS 616 is an enclosed specialized battle gear designed for all environment warfare. Also has advanced computers in the soldier’s helmet that gives the soldier all of the info he needs and so that reduce chaos and friendly fire. The suit is protects from most bullets and direct energy weapons and the suit’s system is protected from EMP shock waves. MCS-617 Heavy Combat Suit The 617 is designed for heavy assault operations. It has the same abilities of the 616 however it increases the physical feats of the soldier by double the amount. MCS-618 Elite Suit The 618 was designed for Special Forces Operatives. The 618 gives the soldier the ability to call in remote controlled drones for recon and fire support operations. The suit even has a cloaking ability that increases the lethalness of the Firedonian Special Operations. ---- Developed Infantry Weapons-------------------- MAR-74 Assault Rifle Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 5.56mm Rounds per magazine: 60 rounds Effective range: 800 meters Detail: The MAR-74 Assault Rifle is known for it’s reliability in the worst environments and is the standard for the Firedonian Military. It is a mix of two weapons. The AK-74 assault rifle and the XM-8. The reliability of the AK-74 with the modular nature of the XM8. MAR-74G Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 5.56mm/ 40mm Grenade Rounds per magazine: 60 rounds/ 1 round in the barrel and four rounds in the clip. 5 rounds total Effective range: 800 meters / 180 meters Detail: The MAR-74G is the same as the 74 however this version is MAR-74 holds up to five 40mm rounds in the rifle itself so the operator can fire several 40mm rounds at a single target. MAR-74LMG Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 7.62mm Rounds per magazine: 200 rounds Effective range: 600 meters Detail: The LMG version of the Modular Assault Rifle-74. With the longer barrel and double ammo drum it is ideal for suppressing an enemy squad for your fire team. MAR-74M Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 7.62mm Rounds per magazine: 20 rounds Effective range: 900 meters Detail: The Marksmen version of the MAR-74 created for sniper use. MAR-74C Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 5.56mm Rounds per magazine: 40 rounds Effective range: 600 meters Detail: The Carbine Version of the MAR-74 with a shorten the barrel of the weapon and design it for special use and close quarter battle. MSR-54 Anti-Material Rifle Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 50. Cal Rounds per magazine: 10 rounds Effective range: 1,500 meters Detail: This rifle is design to punch a hole and disable enemy vehicles even tanks MHMG-90 Heavy Machine Gun Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 50. Cal Rounds per magazine: 400 rounds Effective range: 1,000 meters Detail: The MHMG-90 or Firedonian Buzz Saw for short is a heavy machine gun that is used to defend an area from enemy assault. FMG-8 Light Machine Gun Manufacturer: Universal Weapons Round: 7.62mm Rounds per magazine: 200 rounds Effective range: 650 meters Detail: The FMG-8 is designed for squad suppression. However due to the MAR-74LMG the FMG-8 was removed from infantry service however the mounted versions on Firedonian Army IFVs, Tanks, and other vehicles. MSMG-59 Sub Machine Gun Manufacturer: Universal Weapons Round: 45. Cal Rounds per magazine: 40 rounds Effective range: 160 meters Detail: The MSMG-59 SMG nickname the Sprayer is used by special forces and pilots. MMP-42 Machine Pistol Manufacturer: Universal Weapons Round: 9mm Rounds per magazine: 90 rounds Effective range: 140 meters Detail: The MMP-42 is issued to tank crews, pilots, and issued to certain personnel for personal defense. MAS-10 Shotgun Manufacturer: Universal Weapons Round: 12 Gauge Rounds per magazine: 8 rounds Effective range: 50 meters Detail: The MAS-10 is used by both Law Enforcement and the Military for close combat and breaching into a room. MRL-45 Bowie Multi-Purpose Rocket Launcher Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 120mm Rounds per magazine: 8 rounds Effective range: 2,000 meters Detail: The MRL-45 uses an advance targeting system which can target tanks and Helicopters and low flying aircrafts MSP-9 Pistol Manufacturer: Universal Weapons Round: 9mm Rounds per magazine: 12 rounds Effective range: 80 meters Detail: The MSP-9 is the standard sidearm for the Firedonia Military MSP-45 Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Round: 45. Cal Rounds per magazine: 14 rounds Effective range: 80 meters Detail: The MSP-45 is the standard sidearm for the Firedonia Special Forces UG-13 Grenade: Standard Frag Grenade FB-14: The standard issue flash bang grenade. SG-11: The standard issue smoke grenade. MDC-30: This is the standard issue satchel charge for the Firedonian Military Military Land Vehicles-------------------- MCB-54 Combat Bike: Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors Role: Scout Crew: 1 Driver Armaments: None Maximum Speed: 90 MPH MMPV-112 Road Warrior Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defence Industries Role: Scout Crew: 1 Driver and four other troops Armaments: 50 Cal. Machine Gun or 30mm Rail Gun Maximum Speed: 120 MPH MST-745 Supply Truck Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors Role: Transport Crew: 1 Driver Armaments: none Maximum Speed: 60 MPH MPV-667 Special Forces Patrol Vehicle Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Role: Scout and Special Forces use Crew: 1 Driver and four other troops Armaments: 50 Cal. Machine Gun or 30mm Rail Gun or 40mm Grenade Launcher Maximum Speed: 120 MPH MAAV-11 Freydis Eiriksdottir Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Role: Amphibious Armored Transport Weight: 29.1 tons Length: 7.94 m (321.3") Width: 3.27 m (128.72") Height: 3.26 m (130.5") Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner Troops: 25 Primary Armaments: 40mm Grenade Launcher and 30mm Auto-Cannon Secondary Armament: 50 Cal Machine Gun Engine: Colonial MFTE-A multi-fuel turbine engine-Amphibious Maximum Speed: 75 MPH Operational range: 500 miles Detail: The main Amphibious Assault transport for the Firedonian Military. The Freydis Eiriksdottir is the ideal Amphibious Assault Transport for the Firedonian Army and Marines for amphibious operations. It’s fast and aggressive and can given great fire support for the Marines and can drive them in land if need be and aide them in destroying heavy positions. The MAAV-11 was named after a Viking woman, who sails to Vinland with Thorfinn Karlsefni. When she faced hostile natives while pregnant, she exposed her breasts and beat her chest with a sword. This caused the natives to run away. MAPC-220 Sophonisba APC Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defence Industries Role: Armored Transport Weight: 27.6 tones (30.4 short tons) Length: 6.55 m Width: 3.6 m Height: 2.98 m Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner Troops: 12 Primary Armaments: 30mm Auto-Cannons Secondary Armament: 50 Cal Machine Gun Engine: Colonial LWMFTE light weight multi-fuel turbine engine Maximum Speed: 75 MPH Operational range: 600 miles (965 KM) Detail: The main light armored transport for the Firedonian Military. It is the cost effective alternative to the Chiomara IFV as an Armored Transport and infantry support vehicle. It can carry more troops however it is not as well armed as the Chiomara IFV. However the Firedonians can field a great number of them to overwhelm the enemy or to hold the ground long enough for heavy units to arrive. It is named after a Carthaginian noblewoman, who committed suicide rather than be handed over to the Romans as a prisoner of war. MAPC-222 Chiomara IFV Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Role: Infantry Fighting Vehicle Weight: 27.6 tones (30.4 short tons) Length: 6.55 m Width: 3.6 m Height: 2.98 m Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner Troops: 6 Primary Armaments: 30mm Duel Auto-Cannons Secondary Armament: 50 Cal Machine Gun, 120mm Rocket Launcher, and TOW Missile Launcher Engine: Colonial MFTE multi-fuel turbine engine Maximum Speed: 70 MPH Operational range: 600 miles (965 KM) Detail: The Chiomara IFV is the heavy transports for the Firedonian Army. It was based on the Bradley IFV and like the Bradley it acts as both an APC but as a tank destroyer. However the unit is costly but worth it due to it’s twin auto-cannons that can ripe through light armor. It was named after a Galatian noblewoman who was raped by a Roman centurion. He then offered, to assuage his shame, to ransom her back to her people, sending one of her slaves, also a captive, with the message. Her countrymen came to the appointed place with the ransom, but while the centurion was counting the gold, Chiomara indicated to them - with a nod, according to Plutarch, or by speaking to them in their own language, according to Livy - that they were to cut off his head. She carried the head home wrapped in the folds of her dress, and threw it at the feet of her husband, saying it was right that only one man alive should have been intimate with her. MT-807 Alrude Light Tank Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defence Industries Role: Light Tank/ Armored Reconnaissance/Airborne Assault Vehicle (Can drop out of a plane with airborne divisions) Weight: 15.2 tones Length: 20.6 ft (6.3 m) Width: 9.1 ft (2.8 m) Height: 7.5 ft (2.3 m) Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, 1 Officer. Primary Armaments: 90mm rifled cannon Secondary Armament: 1 x .50-caliber (12.7 mm) MHMG-90 Heavy Machine Gun, a 7.62mm FMG-8 Light Machine Gun (1 coaxial), 9 x Dagger Anti-Tank Missiles Engine: Tanoshimi LWMFTE-96 light weight multi-fuel turbine engine Maximum Speed: 70 MPH Operational range: 600 miles (965 KM) Detail: The Alrude is used for operations with the Firedonian Airborne Division. With it’s 90mm cannon and Anti-Tank Missile launcher it is the perfect support unit for the Firedonian Airborne Paratroopers. As the tank can be dropped out of an aircraft it can give the Paratroopers light armor support. MT-809 Tomoe Gozen Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors Role: Medium Tank/ Fast Attack Tank Weight: 58 tons Length: Gun forward: 32.04 ft (9.77 m)/ Hull length: 26.02 ft (7.93 m) Width: 12 ft (3.66 m) Height: 8 ft (2.44 m) Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, 1 Loader, 1 Officer. Primary Armaments: 105mm rifled cannon Secondary Armament: 1 x .50-caliber (12.7 mm) MHMG-90 Heavy Machine Gun, 1 x 7.62mm FMG-8 Light Machine Gun (coaxial) Engine: Tanoshimi MFTE-94 multi-fuel turbine engine Maximum Speed: 88 MPH Operational range: 700 miles (1126 km) Detail: The Tomoe Gozen is a fast attack tank for use. The Gozen is the fastest tank in the Firedonian Army and uses it’s speed to outflank the enemy vehicles and uses it’s powerful 105mm cannon to punch holes in enemy armor. However with it’s great speed it loses armor protection. The tank was named after one of the few warrior women in Japanese history. She was a samurai during the time of the Genpei War (1180–1185). MT-831 Urduja Main Battle Tank Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors Role: Main Battle Tank Weight: 67.6 short tons (61.3 t; 60.4 long tons) Length: Gun forward: 32.04 ft (9.77 m)/ Hull length: 26.02 ft (7.93 m) Width: 12 ft (3.66 m) Height: 8 ft (2.44 m) Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, 1 Loader, 1 Officer. Primary Armaments: 120mm smoothbore cannon Secondary Armament: 1 x .50-caliber (12.7 mm) MHMG-90 Heavy Machine Gun 2 x 7.62mm FMG-8 Light Machine Gun (1 mounted, 1 coaxial) Engine: Tanoshimi MFTE-99 multi-fuel turbine engine Maximum Speed: 70 MPH Operational range: 700 miles (1126 km) Detail: The Urduja Main Battle Tank is the standard tank for the Firedonian Armed Forces. The tank is named after a legendary warrior princess from the Philippine Folk Heroine. The Urduja is based on the M1 Adrams MBT. MST-07A1 Libertas Super Tank Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation Role: Main Battle Tank Weight: 80 tons Length: Gun forward: 40 ft/ Hull length: 28 ft Width: 20 ft Height: 16 ft Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, 1 Loader, 1 Officer. Primary Armaments: 150mm Rail Cannon Secondary Armament: 2 x .50-caliber (12.7 mm) MHMG-90 Heavy Machine Gun 4 x 7.62mm FMG-8 Light Machine Gun (1 mounted, 1 coaxial) Engine: Colonial HMFTE-16 heavy multi-fuel turbine engine Maximum Speed: 50 MPH Operational range: 400 miles (643 km) Detail: The Libertas is the strongest tank the Firedonians can field. With its mighty Rail Cannon it can punch through most tanks. However the Tank takes a lot of fuel to operate makes its uses limited. But when it is on the field it's a force to be reckon with. MLA-02 Louisa Battistati Light Artillery Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defense Industries Role: Light Artillery Crew: Five man crew Armaments: 155mm Cannon MLA-03 Onagers Heavy Artillery Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defense Industries Role: Heavy Artillery Crew: Five man crew Armaments: 220mm Cannon MMA-30 Fu Hao Mobile Artillery Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors Role: Mobile Artillery Crew: Five man crew Armaments: 200mm Cannon MFSA-60 Balisata MLRS Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defense Industries Role: Artillery Crew: Five man crew Armaments: Multi-Launch Rocket System Maximum Speed: 60 MPH MLAA-63 Isabel Anti Air Artillery Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defense Industries Role: Anti-Air Crew: Four man crew Armaments: 30mm Vulcan Cannon Maximum Speed: 60 MPH MHAA-64 Dominca Anti Air Artillery Manufacturer: Legionnaire Defense Industries Role: Anti-Air Crew: Four man crew Armaments: 30mm Vulcan Cannon and two anti air missile pods Maximum Speed: 60 MPH Military Aircraft-------------------- SJ-29 Khutulun: The main Scout Jet-Copter for the Firedonian Army Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors MJC-170 Hornet Jet-Copter: The Hornet is the main mass production Attack Jet-Copter for the Firedonian Army. Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries MJC-200 Amage: A heavy assault Jet-copter. Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation CAF-88A2 Raider Dropship:: The Raider dropship is the main airborne troop carrier of the Firedonian Army. Manufacturer: Icespectrum Military Corporation FAF-250 Lighting Eagle: This is the main mass produce Fighter for the Firedonian Air Force Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries FAF-162 Iron Eagle Super Fighter: Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries FAF-74A3 Smokey Recon UAV: Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries FAF-75A2 Bandit Attack UAV: Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries FAF-77A2 Razor Air-to-Air Combat UAV: Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries B-999A3 Black Eagle: The main Sheath Bomber in the Firedonian Air Force Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries B-1000A1 Great Hawk: The main large Bomber for the Firedonian Air Forces Manufacturer: Bold Eagle Industries Specialized Vehicles------------------- MCV-01 Empress Command Vehicle Manufacturer: Tanoshimi Motors Role: Command and Control Crew: Four man crew Troops: 30 Infantry Armaments: four 30mm Vulcan Cannon, four anti air missile pods, four 90mm Rail Guns, 20 UAVs. Maximum Speed: 90 MPH Detail: The Empress is the ruler of the battlefield and is always protected by at least a Regiment size force. ---- Naval Warships-------------------- FSS Midway Class Super Carrier Crew: 50,000 FSS Liberty Class Battleship Crew: 10,000 FSS Leo Class Cruiser Crew: 6,000 FSS Joan of Arc Class Frigate Crew: 5,000 Military Units The Black Beret Motto: The Knife in the Tyrant’s Back Battle History: They are the Elite Special Forces of Firedonia. They are based on the US Green Berets. 18th Special Operation Regiment Motto: Strike First, Strike Fast, Strike Hard, and Get the Hell Out! Call Sign: Romeo Foxtrot (RF) Battle History: The 18th Special Operation Regiment was created as an independent unit that is sent to hotspots and is rarely defeated. (Or at least they never admit it) Elite Guard Numbers: 900,000 Motto: (Nam Veneratio Gloria) For Honor and Glory Ceremonial Uniform: A black trench coat with an orange trim and a black service cap with orange band around the cap. Battle History: The Elite Guard is the best the Firedonian Army has to offer. The Elite Guard uses shock and awe tactics they mastered the art of speed and aggression. Spartan Brigade Numbers: 80,000 Motto: (Pugna Gloria, Gloria Vita) Battle is Glory, Glory is Life Call Sign: Solo Baker Ceremonial Uniform: A crimson trench coat with a red trim and a gold service cap with crimson band around the cap. Battle History: The Spartan Brigade is the only unit in the Firedonian Army made up of Spartans. The Spartan Brigade has been around since the City of New-Sparta was its own independent state. The Spartans are known as the best warriors on the Planet. The Firedonian Army uses them as elite shock troops. Too this day no Spartan unit has surrender to enemy forces. Firedonian Marine Corps Numbers 1,000,000 Motto: Always Ready to Fight Ceremonial Uniform: A Blue Dress Uniform with a red trim and a white Service Cap with a red band around the cap. Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations